Grey's Vacation
by CSINYfan6
Summary: All the doctors decide to take a vacation together. Mer/Der Izzie/Alex Addison/Mark
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Fanfic about Meredith/Derek, Izzie/Alex, Addison/Mark.

**Chapter one: Vacation anyone?**

Izzie Karev ran through the halls of Seattle Grace hospital chasing her mischievous two and a half year old son. She chased right behind him, at first it was cute and funny, but know it was just tiring and not fun at all. Izzie tried telling him to stop, but he just thought it was funny and kept running, until they turned the corner and she saw Alex.

"Alex! Incoming!" She smiled, still running.

Alex turned around to see his son running around the corner and his wife trying to catch him. He scooped the little blonde haired boy into his arms, making his son giggle with laughter. Alex threw him up in the air, catching him as he fell back into Alex's arms.

"Lucas Alexander Karev, you almost gave mommy a heart attack." Izzie said running over to them smiling as she caught her breath.

Lucas let out a big smile. "I'm sorry mommy."

Lucas is the spitting image of Izzie, a head full of blonde hair and big brown eyes that could melted anyone's heart. His personality on the other hand he defiantly got from his father, mischievous, funny, always getting into trouble, but kind and sweet at the same time.

"How could I be mad at a cute little face like that. Besides it's not your fault, like father like son." She smiled kissing Alex and then Lucas.

"That's right, daddy's boy." Alex said proudly.

Izzie just smiled. "Okay, come on Luke. I got to get you to daycare, so I can start work." She said taking him from Alex and putting Lucas on her hip.

"Bye bud, I'll see you at lunch." Alex kissed Lucas's head and then kissed Izzie on the lips.

"Bye." Izzie said walking down the hall to the hospital daycare.

Walking into the daycare, Izzie put Lucas down to go play with the other kids, and picked up her seven month old Emmalin. She snuggled her in her arms before giving her one last kiss and placing her back down into her swing. Coming out of the Daycare, Izzie sees Derek being pulled at the hands by his and Meredith's little girls Lola and Jillian.

Jillian who just turned three, looked a lot like Meredith, caramel colored hair, but bright blue eyes that she defiantly got from Derek. Lola who will be two in one month looks more like Derek, she has darker hair and of coarse those bright blue eyes.

"Morning Izzie." Derek said passing her on his way into the daycare.

"Morning, where's Meredith?"

"Behind me somewhere." He smiled

"Bye girls." Izzie said watching them pull Derek away.

"Bye-"

Izzie walked down the hall and pressed the elevator button. The doors open and she saw Meredith holding Sam in her hands.

Sam was only four months old, but he was already a little Jr. McDreamy. His thick black hair and bright blue eyes match his fathers perfectly.

"Hey Izz, have you seen Derek?" She asked stepping off the elevator.

"Yeah, He went In the daycare." Izzie smiled stepping into the elevator.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said as the doors shut.

After dropping the children off at daycare Meredith and Derek meet everyone in the cafeteria for their morning coffee. Walking over to the table sipping her coffee, Meredith already sees Izzie and Addison sitting down talking.

"Okay, so what are we talking about today?" Meredith asked sitting down at the table.

"Children." Addison smiled. "What else would we talk about."

They all laughed.

"Did I tell you what happened this morning?" Izzie smiled asking Addison and Meredith.

"Nope." They both said.

"Okay, so I was dropping Emmalin and Lucas off at daycare and I was putting Emmalin in the swing when I turn around to see that Lucas is gone. And I know he didn't go far because I could hear him giggling down the hall, so I tell the girl working the daycare today, I think it was Kim, but I raced outside and he took off down the hall!" Izzie laughed.

"Did you catch him?" Addison asked holding back the laughter.

"Well after I chased him all over the third floor, I see Alex standing and yell for him to stop him. Next thing I know, I'm trying to catch my breath and Alex is swinging Lucas around in the air."

"Wow, sounds like you had an eventful morning." Meredith laughed.

" You know what I think?" Addison asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"What?"

" We need a vacation. Somewhere sunny and warm, like the beach." She said smiling.

"That's not a bad idea, we all have a weeks vacation coming up." Izzie said

"We could all go together, and take the kids." Meredith said excited.

"Now, all we have to do is convince the husbands." Addison smiled looking over and seeing that Mark, Alex, and Derek were walking this way.

A few minutes later they had successfully convinced Alex, Mark, and Derek into taking a vacation to the Beach. They decided to leave on Friday and come back next Friday, they would fly because it would take to long to drive, and they would bring all the kids.

"I just got talked into going on a vacation with my wife and ex-wife. I'm screwed." Derek said to Alex walking away from the table.

"Your totally screwed." Alex laughed.

**A/N: Please Read and Review. Thanks, more coming soon.**


	2. This is the life

**Chapter two: This is the life**

Friday was here before they knew it and everyone had agreed to meet at the Seattle airport at six o' clock that morning. Addison and Mark were the first to arrive, Addison pushed their sleeping twin babies in their stroller, while Mark carried the bags. Alex and Izzie were the next to arrive, both their kids asleep in strollers as well.

"Okay, who's idea was it to get here at six?" Alex asked as the approached Addison and Mark.

"Not mine." Mark yawned.

"Stop being babies." Addison laughed.

"I'm going to get coffee anybody want anything?" Izzie asked.

"I do, I'll come with you. Mark you want anything?" Addison said.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Alex?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, just get me what your getting." He smiled.

"Okay, we'll be back." They said walking away to get coffee.

"This is going to be the longest week of our lives." Mark said to Alex.

"Got that right." Alex answered letting out a yawn.

Thirty minutes later, Meredith, Derek and their kids had arrived and everyone was boarding the plane. All the kids were still asleep, except little Jared Sloan, who was sitting in his fathers lap sucking on his pacifier, his brother Carson was still asleep in Addison's arms.

"All passengers please fasten your seatbelts, were about to take off." They heard a voice come across the speaker.

They all did as they were told and buckled in for the two hour plane ride.

Two hours later to the minute, they landed at the Florida airport. After gathering their luggage everyone made their way outside and into the sunshine.

"Now this is vacation." Izzie smiled looking at all the palm trees.

"Definitely." Meredith said from behind her.

They decided to get separate rooms because it would have been impossible to have everyone together.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Addison said opening the condo door and walking in.

It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a breathtaking ocean view and a fully stocked kitchen.

"Yeah, it is. How much are we paying for it again?" Mark asked walking in behind her holding both the boys in his arms.

"Not a lot." Addison smiled checking out the second bedrooms crib.

"Uh-huh." Mark said walking out onto the balcony. "That's the ocean, guys."

The babies just looked around at their new surroundings, taking in the new scenery.

"Hey Mark, you want to bring them so I can put on their swimsuits? Were suppose to meet everyone down at the beach in fifteen minutes."

"Coming." he said walking back inside.

Fifteen minutes later and everyone was at the beach enjoying the sun, sand, and ocean.

Addison, Izzie, and Meredith were all lounging on chairs they had rented, while they guys entertained the kids. The Shepard girls are building a sand castle at the bottom of their mother's feet, while Derek's introducing Sam to the ocean.

Jared and Carson Sloan are playing in the sand and burst into giggles every few minutes when Mark tells them not to eat the sand. The little red hair that they have is covered up by identical white floppy hats.

"Alex can you put his floaties on him?" Izzie asked sitting up and checking Emmalin who's asleep in her stroller.

"Yep." Alex said pulling the blue floaties out of the bag and slipping them on Lucas's arms. "Ready to go swimming, buddy?"

"Yeah!" He yelled.

"Okay, lets go." Alex smiled picking Lucas up and going to the water to join Derek and Sam.

"This is the life." Meredith smiled "I could stay here forever."

"Me too." Izzie said.

"Me three." Addison said right back.


	3. Kids are Asleep

**Chapter Three: The kids are asleep **

Mark and Addison:

It was around nine o' clock and Mark and Addison had just got the boys to sleep in their cribs.

"Finally asleep." Mark said closing the door to the second bedroom.

"You know what?" She smiled.

"Nope, what?" He smiled back.

"You're a great dad." Addison said kissing him. "And that's very sexy."

"Really?" He kissed her back. "You know what makes you sexy?"

"What?" She asked still kissing him.

"Everything….your eyes…your lips…your body." He said between each kiss.

"You know… the kids are asleep." She smiled.

"Why, Mrs. Sloan. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I hope so." Addison said

Mark and Addison made their way down the hall and to the master suite.

"Why don't you go lock the door and I'll meet you in the room." She smiled.

"Sure." He said giving her one last kiss before breaking loose and walking over to the door.

Mark locked the condo door and thought to himself how lucky he was to have such a gorgeous wife and beautiful children. He was now and would always be grateful for the life he had. The life as Mark Sloan. Doctor. Father. And Husband.

Derek and Meredith:

"Okay kiddo's, time for bed." Meredith said walking into the condo's living room, where her girls were watching a movie.

"Five more minutes, please mom." Jillian whined.

"You said that five minutes ago." Derek said walking up behind Meredith. "Let's go, in your beds."

The girls crawled off the couch and walked over to their parents for a goodnight kiss.

"Night daddy." Lola said giving Derek a kiss and then did the same with her mother.

"Good night princess." He smiled.

"Night mommy." Jillian said giving her Meredith a kiss and then Derek.

"Night Angel." Meredith smiled kissing her.

Ten minutes later and the girls were fast asleep in their beds.

"Their asleep." Derek said walking back into the living room were he found Meredith with a sleeping Sam in her arms.

"He's worn out." She smiled looking at Sam.

Derek walked over giving her a kiss and then kissing Sam on the head. "I'll put him to bed."

"Okay." She smiled. "Why don't I open a bottle of wine for us." Meredith smiled giving him another kiss.

"Sounds good to me." Derek said giving her another kiss before walking into the next room to put Sam in his crib.

About ten minutes later Derek walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "He was a little fussy at first, but he's finally down."

Getting in the living room, Derek saw two glasses of wine sitting on the coffee table and Meredith sound asleep on the couch.

Derek walked over to the couch and kissed her on the forehead before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, for a good nights sleep. She deserved it and so did he.

Alex and Izzie:

Alex opened the sliding glass door that lead out onto the balcony, overlooking the ocean.

"Kids are asleep."

"Good." Izzie smiled pouring Alex a glass of wine. "Wine?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said giving her a kiss before sitting down beside her. "Whatcha thinking about Izz?"

"Life." she smiled. "I'm glad we took a vacation."

"Me too." Alex said taking a sip of his wine. "Would you have ever thought?"

"What?" She asked turning to him.

"That we'd be married with two kids." He laughed. "If someone had told me when I was an intern, that I would marry you and have to kids, I would have laughed in their face."

"Yeah, but we were young…stupid." she smiled giving him a look, telling him the stupid comment was about him.

"Seems like forever ago." Alex smiled. "Were not kids anymore."

"No, defiantly not kids." Izzie took a sip of her wine. "Now we've got kids."

"Yeah." He laughed. "I didn't even want to have kids and now, I can't imagine life without them."

"Me either. Isn't that weird how, when we were younger we didn't even know how much we wanted something and know we cant live with out it."

"Sure is… I love you Izzie." He smiled.

"I love you to Alex. You ready to go to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said standing up and pushing back his chair and then picking Izzie up.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Being kids again." He smiled giving her a kiss and then carrying her inside.


End file.
